Older And Wiser
by Lady Of Light 4 the elves
Summary: My first CardCaptor fanfiction...Please be kind! Read and Review!


Older And Wiser?  
By the Lady of Light 4 the elves Kernel: Hi. In case you didn't notice, Lady of Light4 is now the Lady of Light 4 the elves. Apparently, she was inspired to change her pen name to be unique. *shakes head* I'll never understand women... Lady: *gives very unladylike snort* Sorry, everybody but Kernel's a bit jealous. He thinks just because I changed my name; he should get to change his. So here are his choices: Sakura, Hikari, Meilin, Yolei, or Sophia. What do you think? Review and tell me. Kernel: *shoots death glare at her Ladyship, but his glare is repelled by HER death glare* Anyway, the Lady of Light 4 the elves does not own CardCaptors or any character within. Don't ask me why she decided to do YET another fic, but she has... Lady: I leave in about a month and I won't be back till Christmas, but I will have a LOT of stuff to upload then, so be prepared. Kernel: *lower lip quivers* But-but what about me? Lady: Take the form of a stuffed animal and you can come. Otherwise, I'm sure my parents will be kind and share the diet Dr. Pepper... Kernel: *screams* NO!!!! Lady: This is CardCaptors, but with a few changes. First, there are only twenty cards in the Clow book. Second, Sakura and her schoolmates are in high school. Third, the Showron family has the Clow book, but cannot open it. Third, well, once you master the twenty in the book, you have to make the rest. And I did it in the Americanized way. I know it's scandalous! Enjoy anyway! 0oOo0oO0oOo0oO0oOo0oO0oOo0oO0oOo0oO0oOo0oO0oOo0oO0oOo0oO0oOo0oO0  
Older and Wiser  
  
Sakura sighed as she slammed her Physics book shut. Finally, that class was over. She had about enough. She was a good enough student, but she despised physics and geometry! She dreaded calculus and trigonometry.  
"Sakura! Wait up!"  
Sakura paused by the doorway of the class. "Oh, hi, Madison, what's up?"  
"What's up? Sakura, look around you! The dance is on Friday; you don't have a date despite my best efforts. And our English research paper is due on Tuesday. {A/N: I feel her pain. Kernel: You are gonna be feeling something else if you don't get your rear in gear! Now write!} Have you finished yet?"  
Sakura smiled. "I have it completely written out. I had Torey proofread it. All I have to do is add a couple of footnotes to the pages and type them up."  
Madison blinked. "Sakura...I never expected that out of you... Now what about a date? Tommy Price is cute, as is Laurence K-"  
"I'm not going to the dance."  
"What? Run that by me again."  
"I'm not going to the dance. I have other things to do. Which reminds me. I have to get to the library. I'll see you later!"  
With that, she dashed off, leaving behind a startled Madison. 0oOo0oO0oOo0oO0oOo0oO0oOo0oO0oOo0oO0oOo0oO0oOo0oO0oOo0oO0oOo0oO0  
  
Sakura ran her fingers lightly along the varnished wood shelf. "Hmm...it's not here..."  
"What's not here?"  
Sakura turned to see a girl with long black hair.  
"A book. Michelangelo's Loss. {A/N: Not a real book that I know of} I needed it to finish my research paper."  
"You waited this long to start your paper?"  
  
"Oh, no! I just needed to fill in some details in for my footnotes and bibliography."  
The girl smiled. "My cousin has a copy of it. Come with me after school and you can look it up. By the way, I'm Meilin Showron."  
"Sakura. Sakura Avalon." 0oOo0oO0oOo0oO0oOo0oO0oOo0oO0oOo0oO0oOo0oO0oOo0oO0oOo0oO0oOo0oO0  
  
After school, Meilin took Sakura to her house.  
Sakura was stunned by this house. "You live here?"  
Meilin smiled sadly. "Yeah, if you want to call it living... Come this way. Here's the library."  
As they wandered about looking for the book, Sakura came across a strange book. "The Book of Clow. What a funny title. Hey, Meilin, what's this?" She held up the book.  
Meilin looked shocked. "That is a family heirloom. Not just anyone can pick it up."  
Sakura looked confused. "Then why could I?"  
Then Li, Meilin's cousin, and his mother came into the room.  
"Li, look-"  
Li stared openly at the girl holding the Book of the Clow. "Mother, why can she-"  
But she was already in action. "Excuse me. How did you pick that book up?"  
Sakura put it down to demonstrate but the book began to pulse and tried to open. To prevent this, Sakura placed one hand on the cover to hold it closed. Then she pressed down hard.  
Then the book changed. Instead of being a large, hard, brown leather book, it became a small, black leather book with the word 'Sakura' on the cover. "On my..." Mrs. Showron whispered. "So she's the one." Li stared at her. "But I wasn't able to do it... Why would she be?"  
"She is the Card Mistress. There is no other reason. The Cards pick their master, not the other way around." She turned to Sakura and bowed. "I owe you a long story." 0oOo0oO0oOo0oO0oOo0oO0oOo0oO0oOo0oO0oOo0oO0oOo0oO0oOo0oO0oOo0oO0  
  
"So you see, Sakura, you are needed to form the other cards that Clow Reid was unable to form."  
Sakura looked puzzled still. "Well, would you teach me how to manage the cards first?"  
Mrs. Showron smiled. "I'll help you a bit, but if you open the book, you'll find someone more equipped for that duty."  
Sakura opened the book to see an irate yellow teddy bear with wings zip out.  
"Okay, who's the wise guy who held me in during transformation? Com'n out with it."  
Sakura stepped forward. "It was I."  
The teddy bear looked at her stunned. "I-I am sorry, Mistress, I-I" He flew down. "I am the great Keroberos, Guardian of the Cards of the Sun." He winked. "Call me Kero."  
"I am Sakura. This is Meilin, Li Showron and his mother. It is a pleasure to meet you. Will you be my teacher?"  
Kero looked up startled. "What?"  
Mrs. Showron stepped forward. "She knows nothing yet of magic."  
Kero sighed. "Did the cards get away?"  
Sakura shook her head. "No, I don't think so. Let me count...there's twenty."  
Kero smiled. "Good. Now in about another hour or so you will get very tired. All the cards will be drawing their power from you. We should get you home"  
Sakura nodded. "I'll be back tomorrow. Bye guys." 0oOo0oO0oOo0oO0oOo0oO0oOo0oO0oOo0oO0oOo0oO0oOo0oO0oOo0oO0oOo0oO0 Lady: *sighs* long chapter... Kernel: When will you update again? Lady: Soon very soon. But only if I get some reviews!!! So push that button down there and tell me what you think. 


End file.
